Senandika Lara
by Kenzeira
Summary: Juliet; perempuanku, pemilik semesta dalam diriku, ketika aku mati, ketika aku hidup kembali, pastikan cintamu tak padam. [iii. Romeo and Juliet: Menuju Keabadian]
1. Tenggelamlah, Ophelia

_**HAMLET: The Tragical History of HAMLET**_ _, Prince of Denmark belongs to_ _ **William**_ _ **Shakespeare**_ _. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan puisi ini selain kesenangan belaka._

* * *

 **SENANDIKA LARA**

 **Poetry by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **Bagian I: Tenggelamlah, Ophelia…**

 **.**

* * *

serupa nyanyian rindu,

kau rapal namaku.

"Ophelia, oh, Ophelia," katamu

aku tergugu

kedua pipi tersipu malu

.

kaulah Hamlet sang bizurai

yang membungkus hatiku sedemikian rupa;

dengan pita, dengan cinta

aku semakin terperangkap

terpenjara!

.

bibir barangkali tiada suara

tapi mata itu, _ya_

ucapmu, "kapankah kita akan berhenti saling menatap,

aku sudah tak kuasa ingin membawamu ke dalam dekap."

sedang dari balik tirai beludru aku meremas

mencengkeram gaun merah marun

lalu pergi

tak menoleh lagi

tak mampu menatapmu dengan penuh cinta kembali

.

kisahmu, kisahku

kisah kita tidak ditulis dalam satu kesatuan cerita

kau dengan obsesimu menyikap kematian sang raja

aku dengan kesepian mencintaimu seorang diri

kau bunuh ayahku, kakakku, hatiku

aku membunuh diriku sendiri

dunia runtuh dalam sekejap mata

tak ada rindu, tak ada cinta

hanya luka

… air mata

racun yang merayap pelan ke dada

juga tumpahan darah di lantai istana

.

"Ophelia, oh, Ophelia."

masih kuingat jelas suara itu, nada itu, bentuk bibir itu, tatapan mata itu

kau yang dulu mendekapku dalam kerinduan

kini menuntunku menuju kematian

.

aku merengkuh semesta

terbang dan jatuh dan tenggelam dan mati

dan tak ada sisa

selain kehampaan abadi yang merasuk jiwa

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(I Tenggelamlah, Ophelia… – selesai)**

* * *

a/n: Senandika Lara akan berisi kumpulan puisi tentang kisah-kisah yang ditulis Shakespeare

20:35pm – December 2, 2015


	2. Bizurai Sedang Lara

_**HAMLET: The Tragical History of HAMLET**_ _, Prince of Denmark belongs to_ _ **William**_ _ **Shakespeare**_ _. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan puisi ini selain kesenangan belaka._

* * *

 **SENANDIKA LARA**

 **Poetry by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **Bagian II: Bizurai Sedang Lara**

 **.**

* * *

Kenapa kau mati?

 _Ophelia_ …

Tak jua kau dengar lirih panggilanku

Matamu masih saja menutup

Seperti bibirmu yang sama bisu

Katakan apa saja

Hiburlah aku yang sedang lara

Jangan tidur di tempat mengerikan

Peti mati itu bukan ranjangmu

Maafkan aku, jangan dulu tidur dengan damai seperti ini

Aku masih belum ingin

.

Ophelia …

Penghuni istana semakin tamak saja

Mereka mencuri takhta; mencuri nyawa

Ayahku,

Bahkan dirimu

Kemudian aku

(Tolong, jangan salahkan aku.

Apa yang bisa aku lakukan tanpamu?

Aku juga ingin kedamaian abadi

Dan aku rindu sekali

Padamu.)

.

Katakan, bisakah aku memulai kisah ini

Tanpa kematian

Dan mengakhirinya

Tanpa kematian?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **11:05pm – July 10, 2016**


	3. Menuju Keabadian

_**The Tragical History of Romeous and Juliet**_ _belongs to_ _ **William**_ _ **Shakespeare**_ _. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan puisi ini selain kesenangan belaka._

 **SENANDIKA LARA**

 **Poetry by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **Bagian III: Menuju Keabadian**

 **.**

* * *

Kurang dari tiga detik, kau curi aku

Rerupamu terus memenuhi diri, tidak pula kau bersedia menyisakan sepetak ruang

Untukku, untuk Rosaline

Barangkali demikian kau ingin aku utuh milikmu,

Seperti juga aku

dan topeng yang perlahan terlepas

Wajahmu; wajahku

Wajah Rosaline entah di mana

.

Kaulah Juliet

Yang dengan anggun melumat habis diriku

Sampai layu

Sampai terjerat aku oleh pesonamu

Tak peduli pada gejolak-gejolak yang bakal muncul, mencoba melepaskanku darimu—kau dariku

Perselisihan yang tampaknya tak pernah usai

Pada setiap generasi, generasi, generasi …

Berlanjut dan akan terus berlanjut

Tapi, begitulah cinta

Aku tak mampu menghentikannya, biar saja

Aku mau mencintaimu seribu tahun lamanya

.

Juliet; perempuanku, pemilik semesta dalam diriku,

Ketika aku mati, ketika aku hidup kembali,

Pastikan cintamu tak padam

Sebab,

Kau dan aku akan membuktikan

Bahwa kematian adalah awal keabadian

 **18:35 PM – 29 December 2016**


End file.
